


Commentary

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Nyssa of Ralaferin [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana
Summary: A masterpost of general, combat and location comments for my Inquisition companion OC, Nyssa.
Series: Nyssa of Ralaferin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913779
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	1. General Remarks & Combat Comments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake Party Banter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195013) by [FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana). 



> You can learn more about hir @lesbianarcana on tumblr. May be periodically updated if I think of something cool to write.  
> Last updated - 17 May 2020.

##  **General Remarks**

_ (Encountering a Veilfire torch)  _ That’s Veilfire. There’ll be something good nearby.

_ (Attempting to activate an object that requires a mage)  _ I’m standing right here, you know.

_ (Finding the first Astrarium)  _ I’ve only seen these before in books. They’re Tevinter in origin.

_ (Finding a shard)  _ It's not a good idea to use strange magic without knowing more about it.

_ (Finding a shard)  _ Are you sure we'll ever find enough of these keys?

_ (When the map compass pulses) _ Let’s look around.

_ (Spotting demons) _ The quicker we kill them, the better.

_ (Spotting demons)  _ Let’s take care of these, quickly.

_ (Approaching camp) _ This seems a fair place to camp.

_ (Approaching camp) _ Time for a break?

_ (Approaching elven artifact) _ My elfy senses are tingling. _(laughs)_

_ (When talking to Imshael)  _

  * **Nyssa:** This is no ordinary demon, Inquisitor.
  * **Imshael:** Choice. Spirit.
  * **Nyssa:** What do humans say again? Potato, potahto?



* * *

##  **Combat Comments**

**Enemy spotted:**

  * “Up ahead!”



**Enemy killed:**

  * “To the Void with you!”
  * “Perish!”
  * “Done and done!”



**Low health:**

  * “I’m hurt!”
  * “Over here!”
  * “I need help!”



**Companion injured:**

  * _(Cole)_ “I need to help Cole!”
  * _(Dorian)_ “Dorian needs help!”



**Companion falls:**

  * _(Iron Bull)_ “Oh, bloody hell.”
  * _(Inquisitor)_ “Hang on!”
  * _(Varric)_ “Varric!”




	2. Location Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location comments - Arbor Wilds to Frostback Basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated 17 May 2020.

###  **Arbor Wilds - Cradle of Sulevin**

_ (Upon entry) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "So this is where the Sulevin Blade was lost."
  * **Nyssa:** "But was it really lost? That is the question."



_ (By an altar) _

  * **Inquisitor:** There’s an altar.
  * **Nyssa:** Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this? No?



_ (After recovering a piece for  _ _ Ruined Blade _ _ ) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "It's only part of the sword. The elves broke it, after all.
  * **Nyssa:** "A pride demon. Fitting for fools who spilled innocent blood for their purpose."



###  **Arbor Wilds - Temple of Mythal  
**

####  _ (General) _

  * "If only I had time to explore."
  * "I understand the Inquisition’s forces must defend themselves, but I would not like to see these elves die needlessly."
  * "It’s likely superstition has kept looters and bandits away from this place."
  * "These mosaics depict the elven pantheon. Note how Fen’Harel is the only among them depicted as a beast."
  * "Do you think our scouts could take charcoal rubbings for me? After our work here is done, of course."
  * "Of all the things I imagined in this temple, living ancient elves was last on the list."



_ (Outer Courtyard) _

  * **Nyssa:** "Ah, Morrigan. I'm sure you can tell me all about this statue."
  * **Morrigan:** "Is it to be mockery from you then, elf?"
  * **Nyssa:** "You wouldn’t like me when I’m serious."



_ (Lower Level) _

  * **Nyssa:** "I know of you, Morrigan. The Witch of the Wilds is a long way from the Chasind swamps."
  * **Morrigan:** "The Witch of the Wilds was my mother, elf."
  * **Nyssa:** "And you are her daughter. Do you know what the Dalish call her?"
  * **Morrigan:** "Asha’bellanar. The Woman of Many Years."
  * **Nyssa** : _(laughs)_ "Is that what you think it means?"



_ (Well of Sorrows) _

  * **Nyssa:** "You are truly going to let this human drink from the Well of Sorrow?"
  * **Inquisitor:** "Will you?"
  * **Nyssa:** "No. Nobody should."



* * *

###  **Crestwood**

####  _ (General) _

  * **Inquisitor:** There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake.
  * **Nyssa:** Perhaps a boat, if we can borrow one.
  * "I really don’t enjoy squelching."
  * "More bandits. If they didn’t bother the villagers, I wouldn’t care to chase them."



_ (Near the lake, before the Rift is closed) _

  * **Blackwall:** "Does that rift mean water is pouring into the Fade right now?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Why are you looking at me? _I_ don’t know."



_ (Approaching Caer Bronach) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "There’s the Keep the Mayor talked about, and the bandits."
  * **Nyssa: "** The door is wide open. Is that stupid, or smart?"



_ (By the floodgate controls) _

  * **Inquisitor: "** The mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. So who repaired them?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Good question. I imagine these parts would be worth more than the village could afford."



_ (Reading the mayor’s letter of confession) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "A letter of confession from the mayor?"
  * **Inquisitor:** "It says _he_ was the one who flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. To stop the Blight from spreading."
  * **Nyssa:** "He can’t have gone far. The Inquisition should send some people out to find him."



###  **Crestwood** \- Old Crestwood

_ (Entering Old Crestwood for the first time) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "So this is Old Crestwood."
  * **Nyssa:** "The Veil is thin and weak here. We shouldn’t stay here longer than we have to."



_ (seeing spirits) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "These spirits must have come through the rift."
  * **Nyssa:** "Leave them be, unless they attack."



_ (in the mayor’s old house) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "There’s a plaque. This was the mayor’s old home."
  * **Nyssa:** "I doubt he’d want it back. He’ll never get the smell out."
  * **Inquisitor:** "We could ask him."



###  **Crestwood** \- Flooded Caves

_ (Upon entry) _

  * **Inquisitor:** " **Let’s go seal that Fade Rift."**



_ (If Cole is present) _

  * **Cole:** "It’s humming below us. A window, wanting, wandering, looking back at what’s looking."
  * **Nyssa:** "At least one of us knows where we’re headed."



_ (If Cole is not present) _

  * **Nyssa:** "You first. I’ll, uh, stay back here. For moral support."



_ (finding bodies in the caves) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Bodies? Were people living down here when Old Crestwood flooded?"
  * **Nyssa:** "I can feel the echoes of death in the walls. It’s... uncomfortable."



_ (At the Dwarven ruins) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "There’s dwarven ruins down here."
  * **Nyssa:** "It’s said the dwarves built their highways and outposts across the entire continent."



_ (sealing the Fade rift) _

  * **Nyssa:** "Sealed at last. Now the dead can rest."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Let's tell the mayor."



_ (Seeing nugs) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "The nugs seem to like it down here."
  * **Nyssa:** "They used to keep them at the University, you know. Little anklebiters."



_ (near the exit) _

  * **Nyssa:** "How soon until we reach the surface?"
  * **Inquisitor:** "I feel a draft. There must be a way out nearby."



* * *

###  **Crossroads**

####  _ (General) _

  * "It looks how I remember it."



_ (If the Inquisitor is not an elf) _

  * "Do you feel alright, Inquisitor?"
  * "Many eluvians are dormant, many broken. Many lead to places so old they’ve been forgotten."



* * *

###  **Deep Roads**

_ (Descending into the Deep Roads) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "It’s not so bad. See?"
  * **Nyssa:** "No, I don’t. And I’m not going to."



_ (if Iron Bull is also present) _

  * **Iron Bull:** "So, the Deep Roads. Do you think there’ll be tight spaces? Long hallways with low ceilings?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Bull. Please _stop talking_."
  * **Iron Bull:** "Hey, at least you don’t have to worry about whether you’ll fit."



###  **Deep Roads** \- Heidrun Thaig

  * **Inquisitor:** "Careful."
  * **Nyssa:** "Going down to the Deep Roads? Let’s bring Nyssa!"



###  **Deep Roads** \- Forgotten Caverns

_ (entering) _

  * **Nyssa:** "How far down do these caverns reach?"
  * **Inquisitor:** "Well, they don’t call it the Deep Roads for nothing."
  * **Nyssa:** _(sighs)_



###  **Deep Roads** \- Bastion of the Pure

_ (entering) _

  * "The Chantry would pop their greedy little blood vessels if they found all this lyrium."



* * *

###  **Emerald Graves**

####  _ (General) _

  * "The air smells like...something I don't quite recall. Familiar."
  * "Humans spoil this place with their decadence and warmongering."



_ (if Dorian is in the party) _

  * **Dorian:** "What a lovely forest. Kind of makes you want to retch, yes?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Speak for yourself."



_ (approaching statues, if Dorian is in the party) _

  * **Dorian:** "If I recall, owls represent the elven goddess Andruil... or wait, was it Dirthamen?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Falon’Din."



_ (completing  _ [ _ Observing the Menace _ ](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Observing_the_Menace) _ ) _

  * "That didn’t end well. What a surprise."



_ (on killing Commander Duhaime)  _

  * "Another one bites the dust." _(laughs)_



_ (after defeating any Freemen) _

  * "We should drive this filth out of the Dales. They have no claim to this land."



###  **Emerald Graves** \- Chateau d'Onterre

_ (finding  _ _ Codex entry: Superstitions _ _ ) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "There are more books on magic—and how to contain it."
  * **Nyssa:** "What a load of bullshit."



_ (after killing the  _ _ Arcane horror _ _ ) _

  * "This could have been prevented if the child were taught to control her magic. Instead you get... well, this."



###  **Emerald Graves** \- Vallasdahlen

  * "Ralaferin is on this tree. Some of my clan believe themselves his descendants. Of course, we have no real way of knowing."
  * "My father told me stories of the Emerald Knights."  




###  **Emerald Graves** \- Din'an Hanin

_ (outside, after completing  _ _ Investigate Elven Ruins _ _ ) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "It's Taven's party."
  * **Nyssa:** "The Red Templars."
  * **Inquisitor:** "I'm sorry."
  * **Nyssa:** "They would pay in blood, if they had any."



_ (after finding  _ _ Codex entry: The Death of Elandrin _ _ ) _

    * **Inquisitor:** "It's an account of Red Crossing. When the elves attacked that town, it prompted the Exalted March of the Dales."
    * **Nyssa:** "A war built upon misunderstanding. As most are."
    * **Inquisitor:** "Taven would want the Dalish to have this."
    * **Nyssa:** "This would be of interest to my people."



###  **Emerald Graves** \- Villa Maurel

_ (after reading a Red Templar note) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Seems we interrupted their meeting with the templars."
  * **Nyssa: "** We might find what they came for, if we keep looking around."



_ (after finding Red lyrium) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Red lyrium."
  * **Nyssa:** "Ugh. They were probably smuggling it for the templars."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Not anymore."



* * *

###  **Emprise du Lion**

####  _ (General) _

  * "I would love to study some of these ruins. Perhaps I will return when there are no templars. Maybe less red lyrium."



_ (By a formation of red lyrium) _

  * Ugh. Please, let’s just go."



###  **Emprise du Lion** \- Suledin Keep

  * "Oh, humans playing with magic they don't understand? Never seen that before."



* * *

###  **Exalted Plains**

####  _ (General) _

  * "Of all the places in the Dales, I spent the most time here."
  * "I always hope to see more of my people here, but I understand why they won’t come."



_ (finding  _ [ _ Valorin _ ](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Someone_to_Lose) _ ) _

  * (sighs) "You young fool."



_ (approaching the shrine to Sylaise) _

  * "My mother’s _vallaslin_ honoured Sylaise."



###  **Exalted Plains** \- The Dalish Camp

  * "I’ve traded with this clan on occasion. Perhaps if I speak to their Keeper, I can convince him to help us."



_ (if Cole is in the party) _

  * **Cole:** They keep coming back, searching, seeking, sad, but home is gone.
  * **Nyssa:** Well, now I’m sad too.
  * **Cole:** But you were already.



_ (if Blackwall is in the party)  _

  * **Blackwall:** "I was always told to avoid the Dales. Something about Dalish curses—not that I'm superstitious."
  * **Nyssa:** "No?" _(laughs)_
  * **Blackwall:** "That’s not helping."



###  **Exalted Plains** \- The Dalish Camp - Var Bellanaris

  * "Mind yourselves. This is sacred ground."



* * *

###  **Fallow Mire**

####  (General)

  * "Step carefully. I hear the rats get rather large in here."



_ (at the first beacon) _

  * "If we light these beacons and kill whatever crawls from the water, perhaps we can clear a path through the mire."



_ (approaching a house) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Look. Signs of a plague."
  * **Dorian:** "A cheerful addition to any decent swamp."
  * **Dorian:** "At least in the city, you can find a decent healer. Out here you have, what? Roots and berries?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Roots and berries may well save your life one day. Best you keep the sneering to a minimum."
  * **Dorian:** "Touchy."



_ (near Skywatcher) _

  * **Nyssa:** "I have never met an Avvar. Do you practice magic?"
  * **Amund:** "I am no augur, elf."
  * **Nyssa:** "No, I meant—oh, nevermind, there's no time."



_ (near the corpses) _

  * "Plague. You see the marks on the bones? It’s a terrible death."



_ (spotting the Hand of Korth) _

  * "What’s the Avvar’s stance on calling yourself literally the Hand of God?"



* * *

###  **Forbidden Oasis**

####  _ (General) _

  * "Ugh. I can barely see from all the dust and sunlight."
  * _(coughs)_ "Sand in my mouth and my hair. You don’t want to know where else."



###  **Forbidden Oasis** \- Solasan

_(outside the door)_

  * **Inquisitor/Elf Inquisitor:** "What does Solasan mean?/Solasan means..."
  * **Nyssa:** "Literally ‘prideful place’, but elven often translates to one thing and means another. It could be a place of supplication, like the confession rooms in a chantry."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Since when have you ever set foot in a chantry?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies, Inquisitor."



_ (upon entry) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "The feeling at the door...it’s gone now."
  * **Nyssa:** "A ward, perhaps. I suppose we’re lucky, if a bad feeling is all we suffer."



_ (opening a sarcophagus) _

  * "It likes you. Congratulations."



* * *

###  **Frostback Basin**

####  _ (General) _

  * "This is a beautiful place. Could do with less gurguts, though."
  * "These trees must be thousands of years old, to be so tall."



_ (During  _ [ _ A Father’s Name _ ](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/A_Father%27s_Name) _ , after killing the first of the fade-touched creatures) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "That was one of the creatures the hunter mentioned."
  * **Nyssa:** "How interesting. It looks like it was touched by the Fade itself."



_ (During  _ [ _ In Exile _ ](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/In_Exile) _ , examining the scorch mark) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Scorch marks. Left by magic?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Sometimes it happens if you stop casting a spell suddenly."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Maybe Sigrid never completed this ritual."



_ (During  _ _ In Exile _ _ , finding the vial of lyrium) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "A vial of lyrium."
  * **Nyssa:** "It’s still full. Either Sigrid didn’t need to use it, or…"
  * **Inquisitor:** "Or she didn’t do the ritual."



_ (if Sera is in the party) _

  * **Sera:** "The Veil is wobbly here."
  * **Nyssa:** "I thought it was more fizzy."
  * **Sera:** "What? Let me check. Sensing. Sense-y. Definitely wobbly."



_ (after finding the shrine - if Inquisitor is an elf) _

  * **Nyssa:** "The Chantry would have a field day. Imagine, an elven inquisitor."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Yes, imagine that."



_ (approaching the Ice Giant) _

  * **Nyssa:** "Inquisitor, no."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Inquisitor yes!"



###  **Frostback Basin** \- The Lady's Rest

  * **Nyssa:** "The Veil is very thin here."



_ (if Sera is in the party) _

  * **Sera:** _"_ Don’t you start."



###  **Frostback Basin** \- Tree Bridge

  * **Nyssa:** "This height makes me nauseous."
  * **Inquisitor:** "I thought the Dalish were used to climbing trees."
  * **Nyssa:** "Very funny."



_ (or) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Just don’t look down."
  * **Nyssa:** "Sound advice."



###  **Frostback Basin** \- Stone-Bear Hold

  * "You go ahead. I have a few questions for the Augur."




	3. Location Comments - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location comments from Hinterlands to Winter Palace.

###  **Hinterlands**

####  _ (General) _

_ (after killing the Fereldan Frostback) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Is everyone alright?"
  * **Nyssa:** "I think so? Mostly?"



_ (entering the West Road) _

  * "This is just sheer madness. Can’t they fight their battles where no-one else is in harm’s way?"



_ (finding the skulls in the locked house in Redcliffe Village)  _

  * **Nyssa:** "Cursed demons."
  * **Inquisitor:** "The Tranquil?"
  * **Nyssa:** "No, the Venatori. The Tranquil were vulnerable. They did not need to die."



###  **Hinterlands** \- The Crossroads

  * "Can we linger a while? There are people who need healing."



###  **Hinterlands** \- Redcliffe Farms

  * "This area must provide food to many people. It would be in everyone’s best interests to keep it protected and prosperous."



###  **Hinterlands** \- Valammar

_ (encountering darkspawn) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Darkspawn."  

  * **Nyssa:** "Is it a bad time to mention that I've never fought one before?



_ (entering the vault) _

  * "Far be it from me to suggest stealing from the carta, but some of these relics may hold value."



* * *

###  **Hissing Wastes**

####  _ (General) _

  * "Am I the only one who finds this place peaceful at night?"
  * _(coughs)_ "The air is so cold and dry."  




* * *

###  **Lost Temple of Dirthamen**

_ (Beginning [Runes in the Lost Temple](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Runes_in_the_Lost_Temple)) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "It’s strange that I can understand that."
  * **Nyssa:** "How fascinating. I wish we had more time to look around."



_ (Picking up one of the remains for [God of Secrets](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/God_of_Secrets)) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "It's as if the altar's waking up."
  * **Inquisitor:** "It's... warm."
  * **Nyssa:** _(laughs)_ "Ewww. My ancestors were a morbid people."



_ (Locating the second dead body of an explorer) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Another one of the explorers?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Vultures come to steal from our ancient dead. They got what they deserved."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Harsh."
  * **Nyssa:** "Am I supposed to feel bad? I don’t."



_ (after killing The Highest One) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "So that was the high priest of the temple."
  * **Nyssa:** "I’m glad we were able to give him some peace."



* * *

###  **Raw Fade**

_ (if Sera is in the party) _

  * **Sera:** "Shitballs, fuck, shit, crap. Fade, shit, arse, demons, crap!"
  * **Nyssa:** "Sera, calm down. You'll be fine."
  * **Sera:** "Shut it! Of course _you're_ alright here!"



_ (spotting the Nightmare Demon) _

  * "This is a very old and powerful demon. It seems obvious to say, but we should be careful."



_ (encountering Justinia V, if Cassandra is in the party) _

  * **Cassandra:** "Could that truly have been the Most Holy?"
  * **Nyssa:** "No."
  * **Cassandra:** "Oh. I had hoped…"
  * **Nyssa:** "I’m sorry to rain on your parade, Seeker, but look around. Do you think your Divine could have survived so many months in a place like this? With that demon hanging over her head?"



_ (conversing with the Nightmare) _

  * **Nightmare:** _Mala hellathen na tel’sulevin, somniari. Mala vhen dirthara Fen’Harel ma ghilana._
  * **Nyssa:** _Ir ghilana ma._



* * *

###  **Shrine of Dumat**

####  _ (During [Before the Dawn](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Before_the_Dawn) \- towards the end of the shrine) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "This must have been Maddox’s room."
  * **Cullen:** "The fire couldn’t destroy these entirely. Whatever they are."
  * **Nyssa:** "They’re tools for forging lyrium. I’ve never seen ones as intricate, though."
  * **Cullen:** "Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them."
  * **Cullen:** "If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it."
  * **Cullen:** "We have him."



####  _(During[Under Her Skin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Under_Her_Skin) \- entering the shrine)_   


  * **Inquisitor:** "So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia."
  * **Nyssa:** "It looks like a shrine to one of the Old Gods. It feels... I don’t know. There’s something here. We should be careful."



* * *

###  **Storm Coast**

_ (General) _

  * "I’ve never seen the sea before. It’s...well, it’s a lot of water. I don’t know what I expected."
  * "We, uh, don’t have to swim, do we?"



_ (during [Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\))) _

    * **Nyssa:** "You need not stare at me so. I’m not going to turn you into a toad."
    * **Gatt:** "I mean no offense. I’ve just never seen a Dalish elf up close.
    * **Nyssa:** "Oh. Well, then you can look as much as you like."



_ (during [Demands of the Qun)](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)) _

    * **Nyssa:** "You say the Qunari rescued you from slavery?"
    * **Gatt:** "That’s right. I was only a boy, and joined the Qun after."
    * **Nyssa:** "I’m glad. I know a man who escaped slavery much later, and I wouldn’t wish that life on anyone."



* * *

###  **Val Royeaux - Vicinius's Home  
**

_ (Picking up a letter in Vicinius' home) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "It seems Vicinius angered Calpernia by sending her mistreated slaves."
  * **Inquisitor:** "She was paying a fortune for literate slaves."
  * **Nyssa:** "Most slaves aren’t considered worth the effort of education, unless Calpernia had some other purpose in mind."



_ (Picking up an invoice in Vicinius' home) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "An invoice. For a shipment of slaves."
  * **Inquisitor:** "Vicinius supplied them to the Venatori."
  * **Nyssa:** "The Venatori use slaves? I’m shocked."



_ (After the recorded conversation plays) _

  * **Nyssa:** "It looks like an enchanted relic. With a dweomer, perhaps?"
  * **Inquisitor:** "Dagna may make something of it."



* * *

###  **Western Approach**

_ (General) _

  * "Sand. You turn 180 degrees and look... more sand."
  * "'Here lies the abyss.' Isn't that a Chantry verse?"



###  **Western Approach** \- Death Drink Springs

  * **Nyssa:** _(coughs)_ "I—I can’t breathe—"



_ (When unlocking [Find the Source of Darkspawn](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Find_the_Source_of_Darkspawn)) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "The darkspawn got through. I'll have to see what our people at Skyhold can do."



_ (When unlocking [Crossing the Sulphur Pits](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Crossing_the_Sulphur_Pits)) _

  * **Inquisitor:** "Someone at Skyhold will have a solution."



###  **Western Approach** \- Abyssal Rift

  * **Nyssa:** "Historians believe this chasm reaches all the way to the Deep Roads. Do you think anyone has just... walked straight into the Rift?"
  * **Inquisitor:** "Not if they wanted to live."
  * **Nyssa:** "I suppose you would get the taint just from getting too close. And then there’s all the darkspawn. Alright, bad idea."



###  **Western Approach** \- The Still Ruins

  * "The Veil is... _still_ here." _(laughs)_
  * "Just walk up and take the magical artifact. No need to listen to Nyssa, who will just heal us after we get blown up!"



###  **Western Approach** \- Coracavus

    * "It looks like darkspawn have been here."



_ (on finding [An Ancient List of Prisoners](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Note:_Ancient_List_of_Prisoners), if Dorian is present)  _

  * **Nyssa:** "I wish they wrote down what sort of public indecency got him a prison sentence."
  * **Dorian:** "What would it matter now?"
  * **Nyssa:** "Well, maybe he stripped himself naked and mooned the Magisterium. Maybe he rutted in public, or wore mustard yellow and pink to the Archon's Feastday party. Who knows?"
  * **Dorian:** "The last one, definitely."



* * *

###  **Winter Palace**

  * "If I have to hear one more shem call me 'rabbit', I swear I will burn this place down."
  * "The servants are nervous. Keep an eye out for their movements. They will know what is happening first."



_ (ambient dialogue) _

  * **Noble:** "I hear that rabbit is a guest of the Inquisitor."
  * **Noble #2:** "She's a Dalish savage. Do you see the marks on her face?"
  * **Noble:** "Eugh."
  * **Noble #3:** "What is she saying?"
  * **Noble:** _(giggles)_ "Maybe she's putting a curse on you."
  * **Nyssa:** _(under her breath) " Mythal lasa ghilan, ma halani nadas. Mala suledin nadas."_



_ (approaching a dead servant) _

  * **Sera:** "Caught in the middle of this crap. What fully qualified arsehole stops to kill a cook?"
  * **Nyssa:** "They’ll get theirs. Save one for me."



###  **Winter Palace** \- Grand Apartments

  * **Blackwall:** "Does it seem strange that every single person at this party has tried to bribe us?"
  * **Nyssa:** "You should be glad they haven't all tried to poison us."
  * **Blackwall:** "There's a cheery thought."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mala hellathen na tel’sulevin, somniari. Mala vhen dirthara Fen’Harel ma ghilana - "Your noble struggle is pointless, dreamer. Your people know the Dread Wolf guides you."  
> Ir ghilana ma - "I guide myself."


End file.
